The Unwanted Thief
by ShadowReality
Summary: Link is a dirty thief that steals for a living and is plagued by dreams from his long gone sister. One day when in for the jackpot, fate cheats him and sets him on the long road of destiny. Where will he go and what will he do? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, this is my first FanFic so it may not be perfect and I would like everyone to post errors that you see. I'm gonna make each Chapter of the story about 1k words but if they are too short say and I'll make them longer.**_

_Chapter one: The Intro_

Under the sun in the long desolated city of Kakarico sat a boy, nowhere was to be seen his parents and no time seen since his last bathing. In fact, it seemed as if he was waiting for someone or something. Nearby was a cuckoo belonging to the lady whose pen no matter how elaborate never worked and he was eyeing it with interest but under no matter would he leave his spot till whatever came that he was waiting for. Father away was the long awaited market day where ambassadors and venders from across the country came to sell their wares and meet other people. In abundance were girls that were coming of age hoping to find a husband but the boy took no interest in them constantly skimming the immediate area settling on the vendors longer than the area in between.

As he sat there waiting for the next snotty rich dimwit to walk by, Link thought of his life and what had become of it. Long ago he use to be one of the people that he would target, he used to have a semi-wealthy family that always wanted his attention, one that never let him do stuff by himself. Oh they were so annoying "Link wanna play?" here and "Link, I love you!" there. Oh how he was glad all that was gone. The only thing he missed… Wait, right there! That woman while buying one of the elaborate and fake daggers that the cheapskate Freddie sold accidently flashed the view of inside of her purse, there was so much money. So much he could live off of it for weeks! After waking up from his fantasyof what he could buy, he was off, running through the crowd without as much as an excuse me all the way through, he needed to get there before his competition did for he was sure at least two of them saw it too. While he was shoving he thought of how he so loved market day, all the people calling him urchin and thief; only if they knew what he thought of them. As the lady turned to leave Freddie called out "MISS, You forgot…!" and Link grabbed the purple velvet purse adorned with pearls tearing the cheaply made strap like it were paper and ran as fast as he could. "Help!" the woman cried to the bored guards, but he was long gone hoping over the stray dogs and around the orphans and beggars that crowd the street. It's this part of Kakarico that Hyrule doesn't know about nor do they want to. All they believe is that people dance and raise purebred cukoos, with the only sorrow being that occasionally someone need some toilet paper but that's it. Just as the guards became active he was into one of the filthy mold covered alleys that some would expect a murder to happen and into a poorly concealed hole that was the entrance into his hide out and beloved home. About a month ago he had accidently dropped a bomb there while trying to figure out what it was and when it blew up, not only did he lose half his health but the rock he was by blew up to dropping a mysterious red rupee that was somehow legit. The only bad thing about his hide out is every week the rock somehow returned and he has to steal another bomb. Looking on the good side though, if he was ever gone for a while his hideout will stay hidden extremely well and he got another red rupee. Now to count this money that he worked so desperately long for. Slowly he opened it hoping for the best… IT'S ALL ONES! He couldn't believe it, after sitting under the shade of a building doing nothing all day but a half kilometer sprint at the end all he got is twenty bucks? What's gonna happen to him? Twenty will hardly last him a day and the guards usually look for stolen property about three days. Crap, he owes the street lord fifty dollars to keep the slave traders off his back too. He can't hide here; they will find him, even with all the secrecy. Tomorrow he has to leave; could he survive in the Zora domain? Hopefully, exhausted he tried to fall asleep willing the good dreams that always evaded him to come to him this night. Letting the darkness consume him, he fell into a deep sleep.

_Dream: Link is floating in empty space, "Nothing new tonight I guess *sighs*." Out of the mist that wasn't there previously came a girl, a very beautiful girl. She was dressed in a forest green knee-length dress that rippled with every moment and matched her eyes perfectly. "Hey Link what's up?" she asked friendly. "Not much Kira, the smithery is going well" Link replied. He really didn't like lying to Kira, his only sister, but he couldn't bear to tell her that he was a thief in the Kakarico village, how disappointed she would be. Out of everything that he left behind she was the only thing he missed. "Your troubled Link, I know everything is not right" she stated. "How do know?" whispered Link. "You know how I know Link, same way how I knew where you hid when you wanted to be alone" Kira simply said. He had always been thankful for that, when he hid and his family wondered where he went she would lead them all over their sixty acres for about an hour until he finally presented himself. "I don't know why Link but something is coming; it is still waiting under the tree…" She started to say but Link interrupted with an extremely loud "NO! I will never do that and you can't make me!" Suddenly he was waking up and the last words he heard his beloved sister say is "Youuu shoulddddd…"_

As he was jerked awake he was suddenly very aware of a mountain of a man standing over him. "What's shakin' Link, long time no see." Crap, Link thought, I was just about to leave.

_**So that was the end of This Chapter hopefully you enjoyed it. I'm going into finals next week so the next part(s) may not be uploaded for a while or there may suddenly be a lot of them, depending on the reviews. So till next time**_

_**R&R!**_

**P.S. I know I messed up on the last part, please put the correct punctuation in a review, Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Everyone, I'm setting the story up by describing the setting, break, and continuing the story. If there is another break, the setting changed drastically. Thank you for all the views, recommend to your friends! Addition to story: New OC (There will be a lot of them in this story)**_

Chapter 2: The Beginning

In a relatively spacious cavern sat a tall, very muscular shirtless man that was covered in tattoos sat on top of a blond haired, blue eyed boy about the age of fourteen or so dressed in a green tunic and a dirty whitish pants that came down to his shins. Away in a corner stood a person with the aura of a servant or lesser being carrying what looked to be two poorly concealed weapons but one must have known that there are more somewhere on his body. Tattoos climbed his face in such a way that it looked like he was being consumed by them in a painful and slow matter. Around the cave there is nothing of worth but discarded possessions, a chest with nothing in it, and what looked like the remains of a cow.

"Umm, hey Jack, I'm doing as well as a thief can do, what's umm, shakin' with you?" Link replied cautiously. Suddenly his head snapped back by the speed and power of a punch that probably broke the sound barrier hit his nose. As he felt his life force drain by a whole heart, he thought only two left, I'm gonna die today. "Never steal my line you filth crawling piece of worthlessness" Jack threatened "Or next time I'll do more than just punch you." As he said this his tattoos seemed to come alive, some biting or snarling at their neighbors, some giving Link the cursed eye as if they wanted him to disintegrate right there right now. For the most part, they probably were living thanks to the rampid black magic the lurked at every corner of this godforsaken town. "You owe money to Grij the Powerful, you didn't pay up runt." Jack said menacing. "But..." Link started to say "No Buts" said Jack as he cut Link off "The payment is paid, every rupee down to the green, in full when it is supposed to be paid. There is not exceptions and if it's not… They… Send… Me" exaggerating the last few words had Link chilled down to the bone. Last time he had met this brute will never be too long ago for he had taken all four of his hearts in about fifteen seconds by choking him and made him respawn losing seven months of his life. He hated when he died, people when they die, unless it's for good, they don't go back in time, they just don't remember what happens between the then and the last time they saved, so it seems like time jumps forward. Saving cost a lot: you have to go to the old hag named Theodora, pay her tremendous amounts of money and then go back to living a normal life like nothing happened. After all that, you still lose any extra hearts of life force you had if you die so afterwards you only have the basic three. The hag restores you memories through the darkest of magic if you have the rupes (Side note: Pronounce only first syllable of rupee and make plural). He never does since he became a thief,a very unstable job when it comes to income, so it's very bad when he dies. Jack had come up to him, saying that Link is under the protection of Grij and because of the after-effects of the magic he believed it. Now, he has to pay the Grij every month and give him a third of his earnings. Now bound by oath he has to go with Jack. "So squirt why didn't you pay?" Jack said slyly. "Umm… because I forgot?" Link said meekly. Suddenly Jack had the world's biggest smile on his face "Oh, I just love when dimwits like you say the word Forgot." Suddenly Jack was on his feet yelling orders at the man on the side of the room saying something like get the forgot rope, Links face still hurt and the ceiling was become a funny shade of brown. Somewhere he felt his feet and hands being hogtied together and him being dragged towards the ladder. Funny ladder, you always works so weird. I touch you and suddenly I'm up, all the others I have to climb. As his face hit the first rung he was suddenly on the surface and underneath Jack causing him to slip back into the hole and with it, the rope tying him to Link. Very abruptly Link was above the floor and with a loud CRASH his world suddenly flickered back in to view with a loud POP and with a cursing and angry Jack right in the middle of it. "Curse you little son of a gun, of I'm gonna enjoy using the Forgot rope on you." Jack steamed. Link still couldn't understand what the Forgot rope was, wait back up the ladder. This time when he got up Jack had moved and Link ended face-planted in the ground, the very nasty-tasting ground covered in unmentionable substances. "This is how the Forgot rope works Link" Jack started "If someone says they forgot to do something, I use this rope to drag them to their next destination" as Jack continued Link got more and more frightened "If they try to stand or lessen the pain, I get to do to them whatever I want, and the people along the way can do it too, even without you trying to stand" At this Link cringed, knowing all the people that hated him and that they will line the road waiting for him if they knew about this. "Now Link, let's begin" Jack said this as he yanked the rope beginning the hour long horror of traveling to the street lords lair. Jack rarely used the main road that was kept clean of the feces the horse, mules and other various farm animals produced but when he did; the cleanup crew was always in sight… behind them. They went where no normal sane mind would go. He was drug threw the sewers and drug over walls, the very pointy, high up walls that had hard ground below them. Jack then had the servant go announce that some slave had escaped and he was being punished. Therefore everyone thought it was him and threw stones and other unmentionables at him. When he started to see the same vender over and over again, he could have sworn that Jack was going in circles. All in all, he barely had a fourth of a heart left when they reached the old ruins of a rundown shack where the entrance of the hideout was hidden. How he knew this was it and not just another stop, he didn't know but something was tickling the back of his mind.

_**Okay everyone that was the end of Chapter 2, if you have any ideas of what's going to happen in there, post it in a review, but I already have an idea so if yours fits, I'll put it in. As always…**_

_**R&R**_

**P.S. I read them the next day and my thoughts change a lot that quickly so if your reading just after I posted, it usually gets longer/better written when/before the next chapter comes out.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back! Mid-Terms are here so I'll probably be able to produce 2-3 more Chapters. So remember to follow and review… I haven't gotten one of either yet…**_

_Chapter 3: The Rider and his Journey_

In the middle of a forest on the outskirts of Kakarico village sat an old, broken use-to-be cottage. Inside that cottage sat a young boy who seemed very beaten up. His green tunic shows many tears and stains as if he had been rolling in the dirt making up the center road. Next to him sat a very happy middle aged, Middle Eastern man who weighed about 210 pounds who was currently munching on some unidentifiable jerky. Then off in the distance, one could hear another person moving around, perhaps organizing a bag of some sorts. As the day moved on, a rider clothed in all black came riding at a steady trot on an almost completely black horse. On its side lay a single red handprint, one with six fingers signifying its possession to the street lord of the Gerudo tribe. Silently he gave a letter to the man; bound and gagged the boy, threw a silver coin over the back of the house and was off.

As Link slowly came back to conscious he was suddenly very aware of the wind that was blowing through his hair. He wasn't worried about how he was going this fast but where in the world his hat had gone. "Whhrrss maaa haats?" he groaned as he tried to sit up, as fast as a snake a calloused hand grabbed his face and forced him back down. "Stays downs or you'lls falls off" a voice whispered in his head. In a rush everything came back to him: The purse, Jack and the darn Forget rope. Now snapping his eyes open he realized that he was on a horse, A Horse! Where did this come from? Only one place in the entire realm sells horses and they cost a fortune. While he felt honored to be riding on one he was also had equal amounts of curiosity and horror of who could afforded one of these and what they wanted with him. The day traveled on and the ground changed before his feet from the dusty reddish-brown rock of the mountain into the blinding greenest of the field. Nearing sundown he could see a large building north of them and they were ever so slightly tuning towards it. At sundown they were still a mile or two, hell what did he know it could have been forty he grew up in a city, from the building and the rider stopped the horse. Out of nowhere a sharp piercing went through his head; it grew to such extreme pain he didn't care if he fell and jumped of the horse. Landing in the grass made it double in pain and the only thought that he could think is "My head exploded." Probably as fast as it came it went away leaving an almost peaceful emptiness. The voice that talked to him earlier filled it with the words "We couldn'ts make its, aim fors the heads". Link turned around wildly searching for the source and came to the conclusion that it had to be the black person, how he talked without moving his lips… A slow vibration moved through the ground stopping Link in his tracks. Very aware that the sun had gone down and being superstitious he believed the tales of huge skeletal monsters with rabies roamed the fields after nightfall and the riders stop only confused him more. Materializing the rider was next to him pushing him away and randomly stopping with a spear held face down exactly where he stood. With an explosion the ground was tore away revealing a skeleton that looked, well, like a skeleton only with wickedly sharp claws instead of fingers. Down went the spear of the rider into the head of the Stalfos which therefore emitted a shriek that popped Links eardrums. Still recovering he felt the spear hit him and drop to the ground. "Aim fors theirs heads" the rider then said again and Link now realized that he was standing in a mine field, one that could release everything at once or not a single wisp of anything all night. Checking his life force out of habit he… he… he had a full four hearts? When did this ha… The rider must have given it to him he concluded. Who was this person that saved his life and gave more of it to him without second guessing it? Right there he made a vow to, in a payment like way, protect this one person this sole night. Behind the Riders back burst a Stalfos in all its boney glory which Link proceeded to charge yelling at the top of his puberty cracked voice. Very carefully he aimed at the head like he was told and as he connected his momentum carried him forward crashing into the Stalfos, the spear bouncing back behind him. There he learned a valuable lesson as Stalfos numero dos bit into his unprotected arm ripping the flesh from bone, a lesson to always, always follow what the revered wiki books said. They say that it takes two hits to kill a Stalfos, and he will hit them two times, even if some mysterious black dude can do it in one. Unfortunately right now the bite burned like hell and while later the wound would cause girls to swoon, the Stalfos was still feasting. Pushing himself up, he stomped violently on the Stalfos till it stopped moving. After he stopped, he felt the wonderful sensation of magic crawling up his arm healing the wound like it was nothing but the awful feeling of a half heart of life force leaving him. Gain some, you lose some was his only reaction. All night both he and the rider fought, Link learning how to use the spear, the rider making anything that could be used as a weapon seem effort less. When morning came he was thankful for the chance to finally rest and as he laid down the rider jerked him up and had him climb on the horse. Turning away from the Castle in the distance, they headed towards what he hoped was not the Gerudo Valley.

_**I'm putting up polls (To try it out) of who the rider should be and what should happen next, so vote for what you like best and it will be replaced, altering the story of course. Anyways…**_

_**R&R!**_


End file.
